


Mission

by bananagrams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, It's implied/mentioned, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagrams/pseuds/bananagrams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Running silently through the woods has always felt natural, which is ironic since my heightened senses tell me everything. They say that we are beasts of nature, unnatural, and thus we are treated as animals.’</p><p>“Target’s getting away. Headed westbound on foot through the forest.” The sound of soldiers’ boots pounding the earth and the beam from flashlights mounted on guns gets closer. I panic, they can’t get me. They can’t take me away, this shouldn’t be legal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, so let me know what you think. I know no one likes first person, but I have no idea how to put it into second person without it being complete crap. Sorry

‘Running silently through the woods has always felt natural, which is ironic since my heightened senses tell me everything. They say that we are beasts of nature, unnatural, and thus we are treated as animals.’

“Target’s getting away. Headed westbound on foot through the forest.” The sound of soldiers’ boots pounding the earth and the beam from flashlights mounted on guns gets closer. I panic, they can’t get me. They can’t take me away, this shouldn’t be legal.

“Target will intercept with alpha group in 2,000 feet after it jumps the creek. Keep lights off, it’s armed with a bow and arrow.” I hear rustling ahead of me so I veer off to the left. Further into the woods where the thickets are too high for them to reach and the prickers are razor sharp, I run with ease. This was all part of my training. They said that I’ll get caught at some point in my career and that if I couldn’t outrun my captors then I should find my own escape from them.

“Target’s running towards wires and nets, standby.” A helicopter circles overhead with a searchlight trained on my figure. I dart around trees and over bushes, but once I see their traps I take to the trees, hoping to avoid being spotted.

“Target in tree, call in the snipers with tranqs and drop squad.” I catch my breath until everything stops around me. The ground is growing closer and I’m getting sleepy.

“Target acquired and enroute to WIC. Over and out.”

I wake up groggy and strapped to a bed. The room around me is a dismal area with a bed and adjacent bathroom that has walls made of some sort of plexiglass. The cameras are obvious and trained on the bed. Someone walks into the room.

“I’m Dr. Brooks. Can you tell me anything about how you came into being?”

“Well I was created by my mother and father, then nine months later I came out of my mother’s uterus,” I spat at the doctor.

“No need to be so bitter, this is for your own good. We’re here to help you. The government could kill you if they wanted to. We will keep you safe. You know the current laws, you have no rights. You are not human, but we will help you understand why,” the doctor soothed.

“We are human, but because of a second gender and different instincts, we were reduced to lab rats!” I yelled back. In training we were subjected to rounds of interrogation in order to break us. Once broken, we were build stronger.

“If that’s the case then I’ll leave you be,” the doctor said while walking out of the room. The wait for someone else to enter was eternal. By that point I soiled the bed, every part of my body was cramped from the restriction in movement, and I was well past due for a meal.

“Are you still human?” Dr. Brooks asked again.

“Of course.”

“Sitting in your own feces like that makes you seem more like a pig. Let’s get some tests done, and if you cooperate then you’ll get food. It’s been about three days since you’ve been here. You weighed 190 pounds when you arrived, let’s see now. Or do we have to sedate you?” Dr.Brooks gave me a pointed look.

“What makes you think I’ll do as you say?”

“Food. You missed roughly nine meals, don’t you have to be hungry?” My stomach growled to prove his point. Dr. Brooks hooked a leash on a harness I didn’t realize I was wearing.

“Any wrong move and this harness will shock you on my command. If you try to escape, it will shock you until your heart stops. Are we clear?” I nod my head in understanding. The walk to the scale is painful. Each step is agonizing to my unused and stiff muscles. I shuffle along until I can no longer support myself, then I’m shoved into a wheelchair. I wonder what they put in the IV by my bed to cause this much deterioration so quickly. The tests are done quickly, and then I’m back in my smelly room. You go insane staring at the wall for so long, the endless hours eat at you. Now Dr. Brooks in entering again, how long has it been?

“Good news, you can now join the others in your reeducation. But any wrong move and you’re right back here with me.” Two orderlies come in and help me to a wheelchair. I get rolled into a tile room where they hose me down with frigid water and hand me a new jump suit.

“Welcome to Paradise. Breakfast is at eight, lunch at noon, dinner at eight, and lights out by nine. Medical testing is every few days, while physical is everyday. You will be assigned a room with one other winging. One wrong move and you’re in solitary.” An orderly states drily. My roommate is Bucky, he doesn’t seem too bad as he recounts what this place was like before for me.

“My first few weeks at Paradise were horrid. We were separated by gender, not temperament. The strong headed alphas fought each other incessantly, while the timid omegas hid in the corners. The rooms were a cesspool with the addition of slick and the stench of rut. It’s not as bad now, since they realized that we were reducing each other to shreds and grouped us based on temper. The timid and the strong are now grouped together in pairs, while the laid back float between the pairs. We have to run with all sorts of tubes and wires hooked up to us and other such things for medical tests. The blood work and MRI’s are a pain, but you get used it to,” I was informed.

“How do you survive?”

“I don’t. They broke me every way they could until I obey their every command. Now they don’t bother me much unless they need something. What’s your name by the way?”

“I’m Steve."

"Well Stevie, if you stick with me you might survive this hell hole for awhile.” Bucky says as he heads back to our room. Every aspect of our lives are now monitored by the private company with the pretext of research. It was almost time for lights out, so Buck made a motion for me to follow him. We settle down in our separate beds for the night.

“What was that?”

“I’m not sure, probably a scuffle. Don’t worry about it.”

“Open the doors, let them out!”

“What was that?”

“Follow me, we're freeing you,” was whispered through the dark. This prompted us into action. The halls were dimly lit by emergency lights and the crackle of gunfire was in the distance. We were rushed down stairwells and through corridors by cloaked figures with wings like our own. At once we saw the treeline and were ushered into vans, which took off hastily once filled.

“Here’s a blanket for shock. Do you need any medical attention?”

“No, we’re fine. What’s going on? Where are we going?” I ask.

“We’re just like you, and we rescued you from that insidious compound. Once we get back to our base we’ll rehabilitate you. Once you’re cleared you can either join us to fight for our kind, or live in isolation where ever you choose.” The rest of the flight was silent except for the occasional murmur from the pilots.

“Come on this way, we’re going to give you guys a checkup. Then breakfast and some rest. Keep with the others that you know and we can resort you later.” We were told by one of our rescuers.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Mark. Can I get your names?”

“Steve.”

“Bucky.”

“Okay good, I’m going to need you guys to step on this scale one at a time. Good. Now stand with your back to the wall so I can get your hight. Very good. Now I need to take pictures of your condition, to document the injustice that was brought upon you. We’re gathering evidence for a future court case to overturn the hunt and laws against us. You need to take off your clothes so we can see how emaciated you are. You’re doing very well. Thank you for cooperating. If you follow Macy here, she’ll show you where your room is. You can get a shower, clean clothes, and a warm meal will be waiting for you.” We followed Macy down a hall, where we are led to an apartment setup. We each take a shower, change into some fresh clothes, and settle down to eat.

“It’s good to be out of that nightmare.” I hum in agreement as I dig into my food. We scarf down everything laid out on the table before we head to nap. The bed is comfortable and warm as I stretch out. Before I know it, we’re out cold.

“Even when subjected to extreme conditions of abuse and malnutrition, target remains hopeful. Target died at 9:48AM, cause of death is intentional overdose. Mission 503A complete. Over and out.”


End file.
